More than Neighbors
by Sonamy-Taiream317
Summary: Amy is now 14, and Sonic is 17. Eggman is defeated, and Sonic is finding the courage to tell Amy the feelings he's kept locked up for as long as he's known her. It's in Sonic's POV. Sonamy of course. ;) This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't forget to leave a review. Characters belong to Sega.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, otherwise known as the fastest thing alive. I'm also known as the blue blur. Anyways, recently I've been noticing I've had some feelings for a certain pink hedgehog. These feelings are not new, it's just I'm willing to admit to myself that they're there. There are a few reasons I never admitted to these. First, I can't be slowed down with a relationship. Second, her feelings resembled too close to a crazed fan girl. Last, at the time Eggman would have used her against me.

However, now she's matured and Eggman was defeated once and for all last year. Also, I think I've matured enough to be in a relationship. Now there's only one problem, I don't know how to tell her. Yes, I know she could never possibly say no (at least, I hope), but you don't know what it's like to confess the feelings you've had locked inside for years to somebody. By the way, did I mention I moved next door to her recently? So, let's get to what I'm doing right now.

I decided to go for a run. So I'm going through the woods on one of my routines, then I just happen to think about her for a split-second and BAM! I crash into one of those stupid trees. A few minutes later, I hear a soft humming, and I know whose voice that is.

"Sonic?" Yep, you guessed it. Of course she would happen to be walking by when I make a complete fool of myself. "Hi Amy," I say while prying myself from the tree. "So how's life treating you?" I try and lean against the tree to look cool and relaxed, before I remember I stepped away from the tree and fall flat on my back.

She giggles at me and I blush. "I'm doing fine. I decided to go for a walk when I thought I heard something over here, and then I saw you." She says while a smile is playing along her lips. I blush even redder, if that's even possible. It's the same shade as Knuckles at this point. I sit in silence for a little bit, getting lost in her jade eyes. Then I snap out of it and finally get up and dust myself off.

"Well, I should probably get going. It looks like it's getting late." I say looking at a non-existent wristwatch. "It was nice seeing you, Amy."

"Okay, bye Sonikku!" I blush again at my pet name. Well, I guess it _is_ my Japanese name. I think about something for a moment, and before she can walk away I ask what I wanted to.

"Wait, uhh… do you want to walk home together? I mean we live next door to each other now and…"

"Sure, Sonic I'd love too." She says pausing for me to walk over to her.

_20 minutes later…_

"Thanks for walking me home Sonikku!" She says once again using my pet name.

"Don't mention it; I didn't want to walk home alone anyways." I say winking and shrugging. She waves and starts to walk toward her house, but then she backtracks and pecks me on the cheek before going inside. You can imagine how red my face is now.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning thinking about when Amy kissed me. What I tell myself most is _why didn't I tell her how I felt? For goodness sakes I had 20 whole minutes I could have used!_ I go downstairs and poor myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. After I finish breakfast, I decide I want to listen to some music. I put in my ear buds and all I hear is the music.

Without even realizing it I start singing the lyrics. "CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT, you're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight!" I happen to realize I'm singing and stop, for fear I might disturb the neighbors with my awful singing, _or that I'll embarrass myself in front of Amy again._

I call Tails for advice on how to tell Amy that I love her. I shift from foot to foot nervously while the dial tone rings. Finally, he picks up. "Hi, Tails."

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

"I need some advice about… Amy. I'm not sure how exactly to tell her how I feel."

"Well just be honest. You know she's had a crush on you for forever, it's not like she's going to say no." I sigh. This is exactly what I expected him to say. I already knew that, but there is still the anxiety that she _might._

"Well… thanks for the advice, bud. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Sonic." Ugh, so much for getting advice from Tails. It looks like I'll have to figure this out on my own. _Hmmm, maybe if I "accidentally" bump into her we can talk about it. Then, I can finally tell her and if all goes according to plan, she'll be my girlfriend. _I think that tomorrow sounds like a good day to do it, so to pass the time I go out on my back porch. Before I do I look at the clock. _Only 11:30? Great, this is going to be the longest day ever._

I look over across my lawn and see that her curtains are open. _Yeah, yeah, I know it's pretty stalker-like to be looking through her window. _It looks like she's talking on the phone. I can make out a few words: _Cream, kiss,_ and one phrase: _I_ _wonder if he'll ask. _I immediately know she's talking about how she kissed me. I'm pretty sure she's talking to Cream about how she wonders when I'll ask her to be my girlfriend.

I grin. _It's sooner than you expect, Amy. _I look at the time again, and it's 12:00. I think I'll go out for lunch today. I zip into town and find a chilidog stand. I pay and eat quickly by the time I get back to my house; it's only 12:10. I pull out my iPod touch while putting on a fedora and start listening to music again. Before I know it, I'm singing again, except, I change one little lyric.

"So Amy, are you okay? Are you okay Amy? Amy, are you okay, would you tell us that you're okay? There was a sign in the window, that he struck you-A Crescendo Amy. He came into your apartment; he left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down, it was your doom, Amy. Are you ok? So Amy, are you ok? Are You Ok Amy? Amy, are you ok? So Amy, are you ok? Are You Ok Amy? Amy, are you ok? So, Amy, are you ok? Are You Ok Amy? You've been hit by; you've been hit by- A Smooth Criminal." I was about to continue singing, but when I look up from doing the moonwalk I see a bit of pink from behind her window watching me. She smiles and waves before closing her curtains and walking away. I blush a very dark red. This is _so_ much worse than me crashing into a tree. She literally heard me change the name _Annie _to _Amy._ I wondered if I would even be able to go through with my plan tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

After having dinner, I think more about Amy. All I can think about is that she saw me (and most likely_ heard_ me). _She saw me. She saw me. She saw me_. I'm so embarrassed; I really don't want to talk to her tomorrow after that happened. "No, don't be a coward. You've come so far from what you used to be. You wouldn't even admit your feelings to yourself. You're going to tell her." After my little speech to myself, I go for a run. I smile to myself thinking _maybe she thought it was cute, and not weird._

I go to sleep going through all the scenarios that could happen by me telling her. My least favorite one was one where she would tell me "no". I know that it's very unlikely that she will, but you never know. I mean, she has matured a lot. Maybe, she's altogether grown out of having a crush on me. No, she was talking about me to Cream. She even was thinking about how I might ask her, even though she was the one who kissed me.

Now that I think about it, that kiss probably took a lot of guts. She knows I overreact to a lot of things, but still she didn't care what I would do after. Now I just have to think about what words to use. "Hmmm, how about 'hey Amy, how's it going? I've been thinking about you lately,' no. Maybe, ''Sup Amy, wanna be my girl?' DEFINITELY NO. Gosh, this is harder than I thought." I shrug and give up, finally falling asleep. I guess I'll have to wing it.

I wake up early in the morning. Today's the day. I'm so nervous, but I'm going through with it. First, I have to find out where Amy is going to be today. I call Cream, who's most likely going to know.

"Hi Sonic, she said she'd be going to the mall today. If you're going to look for her today, that's where she'll be."

"Okay, thanks Cream. Bye."

"Bye Sonic, Tails told me what you're planning to do. Amy will really be happy." I could almost see Cream smiling as she said that. Even though it really doesn't matter that Tails told her, I can't help but think _way to keep a secret, Tails._ I eat a quick breakfast, and then I run to the mall to look for Amy. After running around for about 10 minutes, I find her looking at a diamond necklace. Her eyes sparkle as she gazes at it.

_Note to self, buy it for her later._ I gulp and walk slowly up behind her. "It's pretty, isn't it? It's nowhere near as beautiful as you are." She turns around surprised and blushes. It only testifies to what I said.

"Sonic, I didn't know you were here." She says, while she blushes a deeper red. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asks surprised.

"Of course, I've never seen anybody as cute as you. Not to mention your eyes." I say giving my trademark grin. She blushes even redder, smiling now.

"You're very handsome yourself, Sonic. Did anybody ever tell you how easy it is to get lost in your emerald eyes?" Now I blush. Any nervousness I had before melts away.

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come with me to a very special place. I've got something important to tell you." I say winking at her.

"Sure Sonikku, where did you have in mind?"

"Well Amy, it's a secret. So close your eyes and I'll lead the way." Once she closes her eyes, I pick her up bridal style and take off. She snuggles into my chest and I start blushing again. We arrive in no time, and I set her down. "You can look now Amy." She opens her eyes, allowing me to see those jade pools.

She gasps and asks "is this Silver Valley?"

"Yeah, I figured I didn't come along that one time, so I thought I'd make it up to you. Besides, it's pretty private so it'll be just you and me." I say grinning. She looks up at me, smiling the whole time.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"This is a secret I've never told anyone… I'm about to tell you something really serious okay?" She nods still smiling. I lean in really close, close enough that when I talk my lips will brush her ear. I decide I might as well start with a joke.

"I… like… chilidogs." I back up again, trying not to laugh.

"SONIC!" She says, half pissed and half also trying not to laugh. She playfully slaps me.

"Okay this time I mean it, so get prepared."

**My first cliff hanger, but you know what he'll say. What do you think so far? Leave a review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you, although you were only 8 and I was only 11… That's not the point though. The point is I wouldn't even admit my feelings to myself before, but now I've matured and it looks like you have too. What I'm trying to say is… will you be my girlfriend, Amy?" It takes a few seconds to realize I've closed my eyes, so I open them. When I do, Amy's only a few inches away from me.

"Of course I will! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask?" She closes the distance between us and kisses me, but not on the cheek this time. It takes a few seconds, and I close my eyes again and start kissing back. After a few minutes we break apart. "I love you, Sonic." She says as she lays her head against my chest.

"I love you too, Amy." We stand in silence for a couple of minutes, and then I talk first. "So who do you want to tell first?" She thinks about it for a moment.

"How about Cream?" She asks. I smile realizing she doesn't know.

"Tails and Cream already know, or at least assume we're a couple. I called Tails for advice on how to tell you, and he told Cream I was planning to."

"In that case… we can tell Rouge and Shadow." I roll my eyes.

"Yep, I'm sure Shadow will be _super_ excited that we're a couple." She laughs, and I can't help but join in.

"Fine, then we can tell Knuckles first."

"No, if you want to tell Shadow first, then we can tell Shadow first." I say holding out my hand to her. "I don't care _who _we tell, as long as you're right here to tell with me."

"Awww, Sonic… come on let's go tell them." She says leaning into my side, her eyes closing in content. I hold her in my arms and we walk back home, no longer just next door neighbors. No, now we're more than neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, it was a bit cliché at times, but other than that I like how it turned out. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please tell me what I did wrong grammar-wise, and tell me if you want a sequel. AC IS OUT.**


End file.
